Warblers of Westerville
by Demonhuntersandsaltrings
Summary: AU in where Kurt doesn't need protecting from bullies because there aren't any but Burt's just paranoid so he sends Kurt off to Dalton which he thinks is safer. There's only one problem, Dalton's really weird. Niff, eventual Huntbastian and one sided Klaine or not? You help me decide. Might write more if you want, so review, follow and favorite if you want? Enjoy!


**Warblers of Westerville**

By: Rachel

"May the good Lord bless me in this school." Kurt begs as he accepts coffee from Mercedes who kept on giving him pitying side glances. Kurt turns off his car gears and rests his head on the steering wheel with a mock sob.

"Is it that bad?" Mercedes asks with concern lacing her voice. Kurt sighs as rubs his eyes to face Mercedes pouring some cream into her own cup of coffee.

The answer was no, it wasn't that bad. People at Dalton weren't cruel or anything of the like, in fact they were nice and friendly but there was a problem. The difference between the New Directions and The Warblers or Dalton as a whole was so blaringly obvious.

With all seriousness Kurt looks at Mercedes dead in the eye, "Mercedes, they're just so weird."

"The first week here, there was a guy bouncing on an exercise ball in the hallways and some freshmen fell down because of him and got back up looking terrified!" Mercedes chocked on her coffee as Kurt nodded furiously, "oh yeah, I'm not kidding! And there was this one guy whacking the other with a fly swatter!"

Mercedes moves her lips off the Styrofoam cup of the coffee to reply before jumping abruptly when there was three knocks in rapid succession on Kurt's side of the door.

The boy on the door waved at Kurt then Mercedes, "Hey Kurt!" He chirps when Kurt rolls down the windows of the car.

"Hey Blaine, just about to head in."

"Alright," Blaine turns to look at Mercedes and extends a hand through the open window, "My name is Blaine Anderson!"

"Mercedes." Blaine smiles and nods politely before waving again to Kurt and running off.

"If I do this," Mercedes looks at Kurt with raised eyebrows and pushing her head slightly forward in questioning. She got her message across when Kurt accepts she just did a '?' with just her eyebrows. "would you understand what I'm saying?"

"Okay, that's one seemingly normal guy. You'll get to know him soon enough." Kurt stops mumbling when Mercedes laughs incredulously, "What? He's incredibly nice!" Mercedes chuckles as she sips her coffee again, "It's been 2 weeks already, Kurt. When are you going to introduce me to your friends? Anyway, keys?"

Kurt hands her the keys whilst sighing and hopping out of the car, "Soon, and don't hurt her, kay?" Mercedes rolls her eyes and nods before peeling out of the parking lot leaving Kurt behind.

"Ehey!" Kurt turns around awkwardly to look at a waving Flint with a bunch of balloons in hand.

"Here's your salad and fruit for your lunch." David hands Sebastian his tray of Caesar salad and a few limp looking apples.

"Why must you do this?" Sebastian groans, picking at his salad moodily as he sits down in their usual place at the far back of the cafeteria. Sebastian's unease at dirty spots but his love to eat clash with each other so he just picks the cleanest most unused spot which was usually at the back.

"Hey, I could see your six pack packing its bags to leave. You need all these healthy stuff or you won't be able to play lacrosse anymore. Is that really what you want?" Sebastian stabs his fork in his salad grumpily while side eyeing the turkey sandwich David was unwrapping.

"Man, someone put boiled eggs in my locker." Wes frowns, sitting next to David and pulling out a plastic bag full of boiled eggs. Sebastian raises a quizzical eyebrow and takes a careful bite of the apple slice.

"Eggs?"

"Yeah, I have a feeling that it was that junior I said no to," He says, heaving up the boiled eggs to rest them on the counter, "thankfully he was sort of dumb because these eggs aren't rotten. In fact, it's still warm and I could eat it, like right now."

David shot a disgusted look at Wes who took an egg out of the plastic bag, "You're going to actually eat it?"

"Why not?" Wes shrugs as he begins to chip the shell, "It's like someone just did grocery shopping for me. For free too. He obviously wanted to rot and stink up my whole locker but he failed so I'm going to eat these eggs in front of him and show him who's boss."

"I'm so tired." Jin moaned weakly. His head rests on his desk with hands acting like pillows.

"What did you even do last night?"

"I ate," Jin mumbled thoughtfully, "then I slept."

"That's amazing. Such hard work." Jeff gets pulled away from his conversation with Jin by Nick who yanks him by his Dalton hoodie.

"I suggest you don't talk to Jin anymore," Nick hisses into his best friend's ear from behind, "I hear that he's friends with a stoner!"

Jeff looks back at Jin who was snoring softly then turning towards Nick, "He's harmless. I mean, just look at him he looks like a panda."

"A killer panda." Nick mutters as Jeff returns to his seat to face the teacher.

"Alright you guys, I assume you should be going back to the groups you formed the week before. And remember to hurry; this week is your last week."

The teacher claps her hands loudly, signaling the students to go rush back to their respective groups.

"Hey, Sebastian you're with us, stop eating that snickers bar." David chastises and pulls Sebastian down into their deformed circle on the floor.

"Let's do this how we normally do shit okay. Blaine I'm placing you on PowerPoint duties, make a great PowerPoint and we'll email you the info by let's say, tomorrow?"

The group nods at Wes who claps his hands together, "Okay, let's get this done."

"Do you think I look okay today?" Blaine asks nervously, smoothening down his already gelled hair. Jeff cringes as he cuts out some pictures for their interactive activity, "Oh no, crushing on the new senior, aren't we?"

"Maybe," Blaine turns to look at Kurt who was smiling nervously at Flint, nodding along as he kept insisting to lend Kurt his book on tutorials for dark magic, "he's just so darn handsome."

"Ah typical," Jeff chuckles, picking up another paper to cut, "common junior falls in love with transfer senior. Cliche, Blaine."

"Shut up," he mumbles as he hears a yelp behind him when he sees a student stumble over a corn cob lying on the classroom floor.

"Who did this?" the teacher growls menacingly, helping Thad up who was wincing and rubbing his head. Jeff grins and winks at Nick from across the room who was in his own silent bubble of laughter.

"Your doing?" Blaine frowns as he leans over towards Jeff. Jeff shakes his head, "Nope, just the doing of the love of my life."

"I better go get some ice for Thad then, keep your best friend from hurting anyone else when I'm gone." Blaine grunts as he pushes himself up to volunteer to bring Thad to the nurse's office.

"Wait!" Jeff gasps as he dives for Blaine's feet, "Don't you want to hear a joke?"

"Not now." Blaine pries Jeff's fingers off his ankles and helps a cringing Thad out the door.

Jeff sighs; tapping his nails on the floor and decides to crawl towards Wes, "pssst." Wes turns from the door to Jeff who was on all fours, grinning up at him.

"What." Jeff chortles a little, "Thad tripped on a corn right? And it was a joke right?"

Wes squeezes his eyes tightly and shakes his head, "Don't you dare."

"I guess you can say,"

"No, Jeff, for the love of God don't continue,"

"It was a corny joke."

"For fuck's sake," Wes moans as he raises his hand up to be excused to the restroom. "What?" Jeff asks, blinking innocently at the council member who shakes his head.

"I need to go bleach my ears."

"Oh man, look at this fugly drawing."

"Hey! I drew that!" Jeff dives for his piece of artwork from Nick's grasp before anyone else could snicker at it. Wes peers up from his place at the council table, frowning at Jeff whose fingers bunched up the paper to stuff it in his pocket.

"Aside from drawings, I propose killing a deer as sacrifice to help secure our win in next month's sectionals."

"We denied a goose Flint," David intertwines his fingers in an exasperated manner whilst gesturing to the picture of a deer Flint had printed out for the occasion, "what made you think we would approve for a deer?"

"Because I thought it was just because you had a goose fetish that you regec-"

"OH MY GOD," David screams as a few heads turn towards him, instantly quieting down, "I do not have a goose fetish Flint, I have goose plushies! That's-that's it." David whispers out the last sentence, highly worried about his reputation when a few Warblers gave him a funny look.

"Look, while I appreciate your enthusiasm, Flint, we need an actual idea to win this year's sectionals! A fresh one!" Wes waves his gavel around nearly hitting David in the eye.

"I propose a duet with Kur-"

Wes closes his eyes and sighs, "No Blaine. No more duets with Kurt. If you're going to serenade him, do it some other time."

"What? But-" Blaine sputters in protest only to be waved away by a dismissive Wes.

"Attention," Wes coughs as he tries to get the inhabitants of the room to look at him. Nick immediately stops snickering at Jeff who was close to swatting the other boy with a fly swatter. Wes raises an eyebrow at the fly swatter until he remembers Jeff telling him that he brings fly swatters around to swat a particularly annoying fly named Nick in which it immediately protested which resulted to a waffle shaped mark on his forehead.

The other continued to chatter ignoring the leader and Wes could find his patience being tested as he sees Jongin bounce across the room with an exercise ball belting some Miley Cyrus song that he's completely tuned out of his memory somewhere between the 20 or so times Thad insists on playing it in their dorm.

"Attention! Order!" Wes says loudly while banging his gavel on the table repeatedly. Some people stopped chattering and he's pretty sure Jin woke up from his nap but he could still see Jongin bouncing around like nothing was wrong.

Wes sighs and reaches down under the table to grab a rubber hammer to hurl it at Jongin, knocking him to the floor with a groan.

"As I was saying, we need something new, something fresh that'll knock people off their feet. Does anyone have some ideas?" The room was silent again and the Warblers turned towards each other, appearing lost and confused. In the corner of his eye he sees Jin fall back asleep.

"I think we're drained out of ideas Wes." Duncan whispers from a corner. Biting his lip, Wes surveys the room for any other comment before shaking his head, "Fine, let's just continue this next meeting. You are all dismissed."

Relieved sighs burst out of the momentarily silent members as they grabbed their bags and pillows to shuffle out of the room noisily. Well, with an exception of Jongin who bounces out of the room.

David helps pick up bits of paper while Thad puts up a couple more notices on the board next to the door. "What are we going to do?" Wes moans as he slumps towards Jin snuggled at the back of the room, "We're out of ideas, David. What more can the Warblers contribute to Dalton's name?"

"Hey look, don't worry about it we've got good people in our Choir. We could think of something." Wes nods slightly at David before shaking Jin awake and ushering the confused boy out.

"I hope so." Wes leans on the door to let David bring a pile of sheet music out followed by Thad and himself.

_A/N: This is just me attempting to be weird lol. Hey guys, I hope you enjoyed this little one-shot! If there are spelling or grammar mistakes I apologize since this isn't betad. Don't forget to review, favorite and all that jazz! I might continue and establish and make things clearer if you're interested? Okay thanks for reading!_

_Ps. Sorry but I don't know if I'll be continuing my unfinished fics anymore._


End file.
